mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:Rwby Zkarlusted/Minha Reação Ao Episodio... - The Fault In Our Cutiemarks
Ola pessoal, ben-vind@s a uma "nova pseudo-serie" de episodios de MLP. Mas Ruby, como assim "pseudo-serie"? Isto não tem nada a ver com fanfics (ou songfics para quem segue minha ultima criação). E sim uma especie de blogs falando da impresão que tive dos episodios que são lançados da serie de MLP Original (e futuramente tal vez de outros anteriores). A diferença de outras pessoas não vou dar notas, nem criticar afirmando (que as vezes isso soa como uma ordem) que certas coisas deveriam ou não ser de um modo ou outro. Somente expresarei o que senti durante o tempo que assisti o episodio em questão, na minha opinião como uma espectadora e superfã da serie :3 Porque faço isto? Percebi que nos comentarios de analises de outros usuarios que eu fazia acabava sendo meio "tagarela" (sim, admito que sou, nem todo mundo admite XD), mas não podia evitar aquela coisa de falar pra todo mundo o que achei do episodio e tudo aquilo escrito em um comentario ficava muito longo de se ler (repito, para ser um comentario), então resolvi criar minha propia serie de blogs-reação de cada episodio. Então começando, espero que gostem, deixem sua opinião se se identificaram muito com algum ponto, ou quiserem mencionar algo que esqueci de dizer, etc. ^^ ---- Bom, começando, devo dizer que senti um deja-vu bem engraçado ao começar a assistir o episodio. Justo ontem acabava de refazer uma personagem de uma fanfic minha que era tambem uma grifo/hipogrifo e fiquei pensando, "seria legal se esse tipo de personagens (não poneis) tivessem algo mais de protagonismo na serie..." E como ja mencionei antes, as vezes acho que sou meio bruxa, porque foi pensar isso e hoje ver este episodio que tinha como foco, adivinha que? Uma delas! XD E não, não é a Luara das minhas historias se não que a Gabriela. De entrada direi que por primeira vez achei alguem que "supera" (em parte claro, ela é insuperavel, mas neste caso foi algo especial rsrs) em hiperatividade a Pinkie Pie. De fato acho que se a nossa rosinha tivesse nascido como uma griffon, seria a Gabriela, rsrs. Devo dizer que a "Gaby" (como a chamam as CMC, cutiemark crusaders), me surpreendeu. O espiritu incansavel dela, tentar de tudo e ainda que nenhuma das suas tentativas deu certo ela não desistia, nem muito menos desanimava. Algo muito, mas muito raro de se ver, e algo que deve ser elogiado. Nem todo mundo tem essa força de vontade tão... Grande :3 Mas vou tentar ir ponto por ponto seguindo a orden do propio episodio então vamos la. O episodio começa com aquela cena engraçada da Scootaloo "caçando" porçoes de areia com uma cesta. Isso me lembrou ao episodio anterior, com o "Genio Snails" capturando, tambem com uma cesta, as bolas usadas no Buckball. Tambem que ao ver o pai da ponei que tava cavando aquele buraco no jardim me lembrou a certa personagem da fanfic de uma amiga nossa da wikia, pelo relogio no pulso (acho que ja sabem quem é, ne? :P). Confesso que a cena que veio depois me resultou bastante familiar do dia a dia. Quantas vezes nossos pais não acham estranhas e até vem com maus olhos certas coisas que fazemos até que as terminamos e percebem no final que não eram tão... (Do mal? rsrs) Ruins como pareciam. Felizes por ter ajudado outra ponei mais, as CMC voltam ao seus "headquarters" e no topo dele vem a nossa querida Gaby, com olhar serio, fiscalizando os redores para ver se achava as Crusaders. No começo senti algo estrano, principalmente pela cara seria dela. Até que ela, "like a Pinkie Pie", aparece ao lado delas e le da aquele classico abraço de urso que sempre é incomodo para quem os recebe, rsrs. Em questão de um minuto minha mente le deu a personalidade ESFP (para quem não sabe algo de psicologia chamado modelo MBTI de personalidade, é basicamente o estereotipo da Pinkie) e obviamente me lembrei da nossa amiguinha da crina rosa cacheada. Além de uma outra que ejem... Não é este o blog dela Ruby! ¬¬ Ta bom... Dela! rsrs Dai elas se reunem na "casa" das CMC e se ve um trecho das origens (daquela hiperatividade) daquele sentimento que tão eletrica deixava a nossa nova amiga griffon. Isso me lembrou bastante a historia de Thorax, e se ja naqueles primeiros minutos ja tinha gostado da Gaby, aquilo fez que gostasse ainda mais. E fiquei pensando, "sera que meu sonho de ter personagens não poneis e até antagonistas em certo ponto, convivendo em harmonia com as personagens principais, se tornara realidade? *w*". O que voces acham? Nisso as CMC, confusas procuram informaçoes sobre se o desejo de Gaby era se quer possivel. Apos uma pesquisa não frutifera, elas se animan e concordam em fazer o possivel por tentar ajudar a nova amiga delas. Nisso Gaby aparece de novo "like a Pinkie Pie, vol. 2", caindo, literalmente, do ceu e dando outro superabraço nas Crusaders. Essa cena me lembrou um curioso "meme", que recebi uma vez que expresa bem clara a diferença entre amig@s e melhores amig@s, Rsrs. A cena seguinte me resultou bastante familiar, precisamente porque sou parecida a Gaby nesse aspecto. Quando me contam uma noticia, so de ouvir a parte boa ja saio dando pulos de alegria, e as vezes nem é tão boa mas enfim XD. Uma coisa que não esperava (mas que achei super fofo) foi ver a Gaby cantar junto com as CMC. E vendo como ela com seu coração puro era adoravel e com isso todos gostavam dela, me fez acreditar que muitas vezes voce estar bem consigo mesm@ é a solução a todos (por assim dizer) os problemas da vida, e ela te sorri apos isso. Apos uma situação incomoda, tanto para ela como para as CMC, as ultimas se sentem mal por não ter conseguido ajudar a amiga. Confesso que tambem fiquei com os olhos humedos (por terceira vez no episodio rsrs, mas nesta por certa tristeza). Surprendentemente aparece ela com a sua aparente nova cutiemark. As tres ficam surpresas mas Sweetie Bell se resiste a acreditar, e sua reação me lembrou um certo momento engraçado da Twilight, kkkk. Dai, animadas, as CMC dizem que devem contar isso para a Twilight, nisso se percebe que Gaby ja não esta tão a vontade e imaginei o motivo. Nisso ela sai voando apos combinar de se encontrar no castelo, mas quando chegaram la, como era de esperar, "where is Gaby?" XD. Apos Scootaloo ler um bilhete deixado por ela, Twilight gela quando "descobre" que Gaby conseguiu uma cutiemark, e se empolga demais em querer saber tudo do assunto. Confesso que a reação dela me lembrou um pouco... A (Psycho) aquela versão da Twi, rsrs. Nisso, vemos em uma cena que me lembrou (saberam porque) a Starlight, que na real apesar de tudo ela queria que as CMC não ficassem tristes por não ter conseguido ajudar ela a conseguir sua marca, e Scootaloo tem uma ideia. Elas se encontram no clube das CMC e apos uma conversa percebemos novamente o que representa em si as cutiemarks. E com isso veio o momento mais fofo de todo o episodio, as Crusaders entregando a ela um par de broches com a forma das cutiemarks delas mesmas, so que com um trofeu como simbolo principal, e nomeando a Gaby a primeira membro "griffon" das CMC. Pondo Sweetie Bell os broches nas mochilas que Gaby usava para carregar as cartas. Finalmente vemos a todo Ponyville em uma festa que prepararam para Gaby em agradecimento a tudo o que fez por eles. e o episodio termina com uma imagem bastante familiar mas com a garra da griffon junto. Realmente achei muito fofo este episodio (talvez deva fazer um top-10 de episodios mais fofos de MLP, XD) e ja estou impaciente por assistir o proximo, rsrs. E resumindo isso foi o que tenho a dizer do debut da Gaby. Estou pensando se fazer algo parecido com episodios anteriores mas precisaria de uns 150 blogs para incluir cada um (alem dos conteudos de Equestria Girls, etc) D: Entao acho que farei isso so com alguns que me marcaram, como os inicios-encerramentos de cada temporada, as Power Ponies, Bats, Sentido Pinkie, Mare Do Well, Secret Of My Excess, etc, alem dos curtas e filmes de EG. Espero que tenham gostado da minha "reaçao", rsrs e lembrem de comentar o que acharam, algum detalhe que queiram lembrar que não percebi ou que outras coisas se lembraram ao assistir o episodio, enfim. :3 Categoria:Entradas em blogues